dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Spacefleet
The Alliance Spacefleet or Spacefleet is an attachment of the Earth Defense Fighters. They operate in space as defensive and offensive forces of the United Earth Alliance. There are three classes of Starships; Assault-Class, Battle-Class, and Dreadnought-Class. All ships are title; Alliance Space Vessel, or ASV History The Alliance Spacefleet was not formed until after the Saiyan invasion force was driven away from Earth. At that time, the Earth Defense Fighters would deploy water-based ships with a few number of aerial ships. After accessing the Galactic Net. The newly formed United Earth Alliance decided to expand their domain and control the entire Sol System. The first line of ships built and launched were the Assault-class. Liberation Campaign After 9 months have passed, the Spacefleet had grown into 186 Assault-class Cruisers and 57 new Battle-Class Battleships with Particle cannons. The alliance wanted to spread their influence in a good light to other species, especially those enslaved. Liberation Campaign is formed and multiple fleet were sent out to liberated them. As time past, more and more ship were built and deployed. Assault-Class Built in Age 747, the Assault-class were the back bone of the Spacefleet. They saw nearly ever battle against the saiyans as well as the Planet Trade Organiztion. These ship were also patrol ship for U.E.A. territories. Characteristics= Size = 301 Meters Power = Kinergy Power Tier = Tier 6 - 7 (Refit) Armaments = *One 31.9 cm Double-mount electronic blast cannons *One Neutronic torpedo launchers *6 AA Turrets Propulsion = *Epsilon Engine (primary) |-|Notable Ships= *''ASV Ratcliff'' *''ASV Defiant'' Battle-Class Built in Age 748, The Battle-Class made its debut during the Battle of Arcos. Despite Assault-Class being the bone of the fleet, the Battle-Class was the face of the Spacefleet. Nearly all small fleets had a Battle-Class of the lead ship. Characteristics= Size = 415 Meters Power = Kinergy Power Tier = Tier 7 - 8 (Refit) Armaments = *Five 40.3 cm triple-mount electronic blast cannons *Single barrel epsilon particle cannon *12 AA Turrets Propulsion = *4 Positron Impluse Engines (auxiliary) *Epsilon Engine (primary) |-|Notable Ships= *''ASV Ender Spire'' Dreadnought-Class Built in Age 760, The Dreadnought-Class is the biggest and most advance ship in the Spacefleet. This ship is a melting pot of technology, making the ship the most expensive and rare ship in the fleet. Only 3 ships exist in the fleet. They are most seen in Armadas. Characteristics= Size = 505 Meters Power = Kinergy Power Tier = Tier 8 - 9 (Refit) Armaments = *Five 40.3 cm sextuple-mount electronic blast cannons *Two 35.9 cm triple-mount electronic shock cannons *dual barrel epsilon particle cannon *36 AA Turrets *Five Neutronic torpedo launchers Propulsion = *4 Positron Impluse Engines (auxiliary) *Epsilon Engine (primary) |-|Notable Ships= *''ASV Gotengo'' Fleets The Spacefleet has multiple fleet with each located in different parts in the U.E.A space territory. 'Vanguard' Vanguard Fleets purpose is to invade, capture and escort. They are mostly the offense. ''Hyperion Fleet'' The Hyperion Fleet is the Spacefleet's largest and most powerful fleet. The Flagship is the Dreadnought-class ASV Gotengo. The Fleet is made up of one Dreadnought-class, 28 Battle-classes and 62 Assault-classes. The Fleet also has up to 50,000 Soldiers (Ki-users and AAS battalions). The Z-Fighters is mostly seen travelling with this fleet. In the Machine Arc, the fleet suffered major damage from the Gete Star. 'Defense' Defense Fleets purpose is to defend and maintain territories of the Alliance. ''Sierra Fleet'' The Sierra Fleet started as a Vanguard Fleet during the Human-Saiyan War. After the war, it became part of the Defense fleet. Like it's sister fleet, the Hyperion Fleet. This fleet is the Spacefleet's second largest and most powerful fleet. The Flagship is the Dreadnought-class ASV Steel Blade. The Fleet is made up of one Dreadnought-class, 19 Battle-classes and 49 Assault-classes. The Fleet also has up to 42,000 Soldiers (Ki-users and AAS battalions). The Star Team is mostly seen travelling with this fleet. In the Machine Arc, the fleet suffered major damage from the Gete Star. ''Echo Fleet'' The Echo fleet is one of many defense fleet of the Alliance. They are mostly patrolling the Orion cluster. The flagship is the Battle-Class ASV Primer. The fleet is made up of 1 Battle-Class and 38 Assault classes. In the Machine Arc, this fleet was wiped out when it first encountered the Gete Star. Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Organization Category:Military Groups